The Egg Hunt
by lovebittenwolf
Summary: Clarke plans a fun-filled Easter Egg Hunt for the children at the Children's Hospital of Richmond, but winds up getting the biggest surprise of all. Bellamy and Clarke. Rating K for soft romantic elements and medical occurrences. One shot fic and Bellarke AU


I know it's past Easter, but I came up with this. The inspiration was a prom proposal that I have gotten in high school, several years ago, and I made it into a story. For those wondering, I had to turn the asker down, because I already had a date. I hope you like it! Be sure to review as I read them to shape and enhance my writing talent!

* * *

Clarke Griffin was shopping for last minute Easter eggs on Good Friday (the plastic kind) and treats at the local Walgreens drug store. She was a dedicated student resident, studying pediatric medicine, at the Children's Hospital of Richmond, where her mother, Dr. Abigail Griffin was Chief, and had thought out a special event. To make the ill children's holiday a little bit brighter, the hospital was hosting an Easter Egg hunt, along with basket giving. Plus, their families were open and invited to the event, and it would be a fantastic media circus. It was going to a joyful occasion, a day without worry and hopefully, no tears. Now, the _only_ thing that would make this Easter more spectacular would be Clarke's boyfriend, Bellamy Blake of three years, would propose. She oftened dreamed that the tall, muscular man, with the cocky charm would get down on one knee, opened a deep purple velvet box with a glittering diamond engagement ring, and propose. Then, she'd feel the happy tears cascade from her bright blue eyes, as she said, _yes_. Bellamy would then take her in his arms and smother her with unlimited kisses. What girl _wouldn't _want that? Clarke would be the most luckiest girl in the world if the proposal happened. She has been hinting to him since Thanksgiving, but he did not get the full circle. She was only twenty years old, but she knew instantly that Bellamy was the One. _Seriously, how long does it take a man to get a clue? What is Bellamy so afraid of?_ _My rejection? I would never reject him._ Clarke thought in annoyance. _Men are certainly the most confusing creatures, that's for damn sure._

Later on that day, Bellamy and Clarke were at their shared apartment in the quaint kitchen. She was working on the event plans, taking count of the eggs, baskets, and supplies, and filling the vibrant colored eggs. To Clarke, it was a headache; to Bellamy it was an excuse to be a little mischievous. He gave her a half-smile, bringing out the small scar on his left upper lip. She turned her head, and intensely focused on the incredibly attractive expression. However, it took all her strength not to burst out laughing. He was stubborn and serious one moment, and child-like and weird the next.

"Why so serious, Princess?" Bellamy asked, as he tried to grab her attention from filling the eggs with treats and little toys. "Have a little fun while you're at this." He took three eggs, began to juggle them, and one dropped straight to the ground and broke, the plastic splintering. Clarke gave him an exasperated sigh, and picked up the pink plastic and Tootsie Rolls. "Sorry about that Clarke." He gave her an pleading smile, to gain forgiveness. "Forgive me?"

She got up from the floor, and pushed the freed blond strands that came loose from her braid. "Could you _help me_ fill these eggs Bellamy, and not try to break them? Or, do I need to send you to the hospital, and you can play 'Pony Ride' with Octavia? I am sure she will love that." Clarke quickly dismissed the accident, and stood on her tip-toes and kissed Bellamy. "You got my forgiveness, Bellamy." She couldn't stay mad at him. He was just trying to make her smile, and be a little like him. One of the many things she loved about this guy was that he can be so fun-loving and carefree. She was not like that, and was always trying to be the '_perfectionist_.' Just like her mother.

"My sister always wants a pony ride, Clarke. It makes her happy, and somehow erases the constant pain she is always in. Poor O. No eight-year old should have to endure that." He gave a rueful smile, and embraced Clarke in his strong arms. Octavia was in the hospital for a cancerous tumor in her heart, and one in her lower back. Radiation was somewhat working, but pinpointing on how to remove the tumors without massive life long complications was indeed the challenge. But like Bellamy stated, no little girl should have to go through such a hell. It was completely unfair. Despite a sixteen-year age difference between the two of them, they were extremely close and possessed an iron-clad bond. All they had was each other, and Clarke. Their mother was fairly young when she borne Bellamy, but passed away during childbirth when she had Octavia at thirty-six. Both fathers left and were never present in their lives, so Bellamy raising Octavia was proving to be both challenging and rewarding, and he wouldn't trade it for the world. He'd be damned if O was taken by the State and was brought up by strangers.

"Oh, Bellamy." Clarke wrapped her arms around him and kissed him tenderly. "I know. It breaks my heart to see her like that. She should be outside, playing with other kids, chasing big, bright, flighty,_ luminescent_ butterflies and not imprisoned in a hospital, attached to machines 24/7. She should be here with us, at home. This Easter egg hunt should bring her some comfort, as well for the other children. I just hope it goes well for them." Clarke absentmindedly played with the dark curls that fell over Bellamy's forehead. In fact, it was Octavia that brought the two of them together. Not intentionally of course, but she was a regular patient at the hospital, before her illness. Abby was her primary care provider, along with Clarke and Jackson as the apprentices. Bellamy took Octavia to her appointments, and that was how he and Clarke met, four years ago. They were friends for a year, then it blossomed into a passionate, and respectable romance. They haven't been separated since then. In fact, Bell got a job as a guard at the hospital, just so he can be close to Clarke, and now his poor Octavia.

"You need to start believing all the good that you do, Clarke. Those kids have smiles on their faces because of you, myself and Octavia included. You give them hope. I love you because of the joy you bring to me and others. And, you have a heart of pure gold. That is something very rare these days. This egg hunt and basket giving is one of the best ideas you've had, and it _will_ be successful, Princess." Bellamy gave Clarke a kiss on the forehead, and on her perfect pink pout. When he pulled away, slowly, the admiration and love in his deep brown eyes still sparkled. _She is too beautiful, and too damn good for me,_ he thought. _But, above all else, I am lucky that I am hers._

"Thank you, baby. I love you too. It is just difficult to feel the good when you witness the turmoil and agony." Clarke returned his kisses with her own, feeling the love and heat vibrating within her. Bellamy made her realized that there was more to life than suffering and pain. There was inspiration, hopefulness, kindness, the will, love, determination, wonder, and the surprises that made life enjoyable and pleasurable. _Doesn't he see that I want to spend the rest of my life with him? Doesn't he know that he is the only one for my heart?_

When Easter morning arrived, everyone gotten dressed in preppy shirts and frilly dresses. For some of the children, it felt wonderful to get out of the hospital gowns, and into something nice. Since Octavia had limited movement, she had to have Clarke get her dressed into a violet sun dress, and white sandals with tiny heels. Bellamy stride into his sister's room, looking dapper in a white shirt and black tie, and black dress pants. The top two buttons were undone, and the tie was a little loosened. Nonetheless, Clarke's breath was caught in her throat when she seen how handsome her love looked. Even O's green eyes widen in surprise when she him.

"Bell, what's the tie for?" Octavia asked curiously from her bed. She eyed him again, and shook her head, her lank dark brown hair tumbling about her shoulders. "You rarely dress up."

"Can't I dress up to see my favorite sister?" Bellamy asked with a smile. "Here, I got you something." He handed Octavia an aqua colored stuffed bunny, and a package of yellow bunny Peeps candy. She squealed out in joy, and gave him a hug. "You're the best, Bellamy!"

"And you look very beautiful, O. Clarke done a nice job getting you to wear a dress." Bellamy shifted his gaze over at Clarke, who was wearing an aqua spring dress with gold heels. To him, she was a stunning creature. _An angel right out of heaven,_ he thought happily. Bell walked up to Clarke and took her hands into his, interlacing his fingers with hers. He gave her a kiss on her lips, and touched her forehead with his. "My pretty princess," he whispered, his hands slipping around Clarke's slender waist.

"Bellamy, your sister . . . ." Clarke warned with a smile, and adverted her blue eyes to the little girl on the bed. Octavia seemed not to notice though, as she was busily playing with her new bunny. _Such a special and sweet child. I hope she'll be strong and well again._ Clarke contemplated hopefully. Bellamy noticed her crestfallen face, and fought the urge to cry._ I have to be strong for her._

"Hey, are you ready to go, Octavia?" Bellamy asked, wiping his teary eyes. Octavia nodded and stretched her arms out so she can wrap them around his strong shoulders as he picked her up. He walked a few steps to where Clarke standing with a child's sized wheelchair, her hands grasping the handles. Bellamy gently placed his sister in, making sure that she was comfortable. Since the tumor in Octavia's back paralyzed her (hopefully temporary), she had to be confined into a wheelchair, something that her feisty personality didn't like. Yet, sadly, she didn't have a choice, and she'd do _anything_ to walk again. Bellamy took over, and starting to maneuver Octavia out of her room.

The weather could not have been more spectacular. It was warm, with the sun sparkling down, and there was a whisper of a breeze. There wasn't a cloud in the crystal-clear blue sky. Around the hospital's garden, fully bloomed tulips, daffodils, and hydrangeas dotted the green. Bellamy watched Clarke as she handed Octavia and the other children wooden Easter baskets, festooned with multi-colored bows and ribbons. The sun capturing the golden highlights in her hair was enough to make Bell's heart stop.

"Happy Easter everyone!" Abby called out from the gazebo, over a microphone. "Is everyone excited for the egg hunt?" There was a loud chorus of cheers from the kids, all ranging from three years to seventeen. Clarke met her mother's eyes and smiled at her.

"Make sure you thank Clarke for making this event possible!" Abby went on, and gestured at her smiling daughter who was holding Bellamy's hand tightly. His other hand held his sister's. Another round of applause broke out, but this time, it was for Clarke. Not used to the attention focused on her, Clarke casted her head down with a small smile.

"Anyways, have fun, and enjoy the day!" Abby walked out of the gazebo with her young assistant, Jackson and boyfriend, Marcus Kane. The three of them went over to Clarke. Bellamy was already gone with Octavia, looking for the treat-filled eggs. She'd meet up with him as soon as she was done meeting with her mother.

"This was a wonderful idea you had, Clarke," Abby praised and embraced her daughter in a hug. "Just look at all the kids' faces." She and Clarke swept over the sea of giggling and smiling people. In the near distance, Clarke focused her eyes on Jasper and Monty, who were popping jelly beans in each other's mouths. Both were sixteen, and were in for drug addiction. Then, she seen Raven, a pretty dark-haired girl, with a brace on her left leg - resulting from a shooting accident, share a kiss with her boyfriend, Kyle Wick.

"I am so very proud of you, darling," Abby added. "We all are." Both Jackson and Kane smiled and nodded their agreements. "It's nice not to worry and be stressed, even for a day."

"Thank you. Mom, I meant to ask you something."

Abby looked at her with a soft smile. "What is it?"

"The tumors in Octavia Blake. Will they be treated and removed? Will she be cured?" There was a glisten in Clarke's eyes as she averted them from her mother, to Jackson, who was assigned to Octavia's case. He had a small smile on his lips, and his dark eyes danced with good news.

"I believed that I may have discovered a way to safely remove the tumors, using an innovative laser treatment. However, with this, as well as other treatment procedures, comes with risks. We can remove the one in the heart without a problem, as it's easy to locate. As for the back, well, that one will have complications." Jackson inhaled a deep, sharp breath, with the three of them listening intensely for his next words.

"Go on," Clarke pressed, unable to hide the anxiety that lingered in her voice. Her heart raced a mile a minute, and her mind was a blur of things.

"The tumor has fused itself to a small portion of the spinal cord. In order to take out the tumor, the cord will be damaged in the area where the tumor lies. As a result, Octavia will need to use a wheelchair, indefinitely. She will be paralyzed from the hips down. She will never walk again, but she will hopefully make a full recovery," Jackson responded in a professional matter. The answer was bittersweet to hear, but it was reality, and had to be accepted. Yet, Clarke couldn't wait to share the news with Bellamy and Octavia. They'd be upset over the fact that she'd be paralyzed, but joyed that she will live.

"Never give up hope, Clarke. Maybe with therapy and strong will, Octavia may gain some strength in her legs. A girl like Octavia Blake is a warrior and a fighter. Afterall, medicine is enhancing every moment," Jackson looked into Clarke's eyes and smiled, hoping that gave her some ease.

"Thank you, Jackson," Clarke said sweetly. "Mom, Marcus, I will see you later. I love you." She gave all of them a hug and kiss, and took off to seek Bell and O. Abby watched her little girl sprint in her heels, reflecting on her young residential days. Kane took Abby by the waist and pulled her to him.

"That's a strong and courageous kid you have there, Abby. You ought to be proud of Clarke," he complimented, and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. Abby snuggled to him, enjoying his warmth.

"Yeah, I know. And, I am proud of her. Clarke takes after me, I'm afraid. C'mon, Marcus, let's get you dressed in that blue Easter Bunny costume. The children are waiting to get their photos taken."

"Ah, sweetheart," Kane groaned dramatically, and drew his head back. "Do I have to? Can't Jackson do it?"

"Excuse me, you two," Jackson intervened, turning his head to the side. "But, I think I see Murphy and Harper getting a little too close. I am going to break them apart." Then, he too, brushed off, leaving Abby and Kane by themselves. Kane gave Abby a kind of look that he wasn't going to be a rabbit. He didn't want to look beyond _ridiculous_ in front of his colleagues. Yet, he was easily molded by Abby's wishes, and it was all for the kids. _Ah, these women and their reigning power, _he thought sheepishly.

"It's about time you came to find me, Princess," Bellamy toyed, as Clarke found him and Octavia in the expanse of the lush hospital's park. "I was afraid that I had to rescue you!" Clarke let out a laugh, and hugged Bellamy, the love for him shining in her eyes. He planted a passionate kiss on her mouth, taking in her intoxicating, sweet taste, and deeply sighed. "I love you," Bellamy murmured in her hair.

"I love you too, Bellamy," Clarke said happily, tightening her hold on him. _So much that it hurts to be apart from you. _She kissed him on the cheek, grazing softly over his tanned, freckled skin. Both of them momentarily forgotten that Octavia was right below them in her wheelchair.

"Look at all the pretty eggs me and Bell found, Clarke!" The little girl chirped, showing her basket of rainbowed-hued eggs. "But, Bellamy took some of my candy."

"That is so awesome, O!" Clarke kneed down on the grass, so she can examine the basket. Sure enough, it was overflowing with plastic-y goodness. "Look at all of these! You lucky girl!" Then, she witnessed her boyfriend scarfing down a package of M&amp;M's, a devilish smile on his lips.

"How could you, Bellamy?" Clarke lightly chided him. "Taking candy from your baby sister?" She got up and placed her hands on her hips, ad glared at him. There was an amused expression on Bellamy's handsome face. "How _could_ you?"

"The deal was if I helped her find the eggs, I get something out of it," he explained, unable to keep from laughing. "I am only abiding by the agreement, Clarke." He then ripped opened a fun-sized packaged of Twizzlers, and shared one with Clarke. "See? Isn't it good?" Clarke ate the strawberry flavored licorice in elation, forgetting about the whole thing. Besides, Octavia seemed to be fine with it. All that it mattered was that she was having fun, and she was.

"I have some news to share with you both," Clarke said, suddenly getting serious. Her eyes darted between the two Blakes, and she deeply exhaled. Bellamy crossed his arm across his chest, waiting to hear what Clarke had to say. Octavia clutched the bunny self-consciously, and she glanced up at Clarke.

Clarke told them about the conversation that she had with Abby, and Jackson. Although it was great that Octavia will make a complete recovery, it was also heartbreaking to comprehend the fact that she may never walk again.

"I will walk again, Bell. I won't sit in this chair forever. You'll see. I am NOT giving up, and I NOT afraid!" Octavia declared with fierce emotion. She was about to shoot up from the wheelchair, but Clarke and Bellamy gently held her down. Then, Octavia burst into tears, and she buried her face in Bellamy's shirt. Her small, thin body convulsed uncontrollably, and her nails clutched the back of his neck, and tangled into his curls. Bellamy didn't feel that particular pain, but he felt his sister's shattered soul. There was a river of tears flowing down his cheeks. Soon, he too was sobbing as hard as Octavia was. Clarke wanted to hold them both to her heart, but this was their moment, and she couldn't break that. Instead, she viewed them from where she stood, the tears involuntarily streaming down.

"Octavia, I want you to know that Clarke-" Bellamy turned around and glanced at his girlfriend, with an admiring smile. He extended his hand out to her, and she clasped it securely. Bell fixed his eyes on Octavia once more. "And I will always be here for you. We love you, and nothing will take that away. Okay? Keep your spirits alive, and your fire burning, and you will succeed." Bellamy kissed Octavia on her forehead and held her. Clarke done the same, and consoled her, saying that it's alright to be afraid.

"I know that this is a very hard and sad thing to go through, Octavia. But, you are such a great and brave girl, and Bellamy and I are never going to leave you, " Clarke reassured the child, and ruffled her hair affectionately.

"You promise?" Octavia squeaked, wiping her tears off her hollow cheeks and sniffled.

"We promise, Octavia. We won't let anything happen to you," confirmed Bellamy with a slight half smile.

Since it was getting late, Octavia retired to her room, with her new bunny (Whom she named, Star) and basket. Bellamy and Clarke stayed with her until she closed her long-lashed eyes and drifted off to Dreamland. Quietly, the two of them slipped out the door, and disappeared into the halls.

"Hmm," Bellamy broke the concrete silence the hung in the air. "The night's still young. You want to go outside and watch the sunset, Princess?"

"I would love that, Bellamy." Clarke stopped in the middle of the hallway, just so she kiss him. "Come on, let's go." She took off running, with Bellamy chasing after her. They ran down in the hall, laughing and being carefree, and turned a sharp corner. Clarke nearly crashed into Sinclair, the hospital's chief electronic and medical equipment engineer. The older man gave both of them a pointed look.

"Oh!" Clarke gasped, the wind knocked out of her. "We are so sorry, Sinclair."

Instead of being angry at the two, Sinclair gave them a smile. They were young and in love, and just enjoying themselves. So, he excused their spirited behavior.

"It's quite alright, Clarke. Just be a little bit more careful." Then, before Sinclair continued on his way, he acknowledged Bellamy's presence, and gave him an encouraging nod.

They made it just in time for the sunset at the now vacant gazebo. To Clarke, this was a surprise because doctors and staff used it as a hangout after and in between their shifts. In addition, it was a warm and gorgeous night, so where was everyone? They were all missing a perfect sunset, the colors in vibrant pinks, oranges, and violets. The stars were sneaking in to make their appearance as the sun dipped, doing its departure. Nonetheless, Clarke was glad that there wasn't another soul around - as it meant she and her man would have privacy. _This is absolutely phenomenal, _she thought in bliss and awe. _How romantic can you get? _

"Clarke, these are for you," Bellamy whispered in her ear, his breath warm on her skin. Clarke turned to meet his gaze, but he was holding a bouquet of long-stemmed red roses. He handed them over to her, and she lit up with a brilliant smile.

"Oh, Bellamy!" She breathed, her voice about to crack. "They're so pretty! Thank you, baby!" She wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him. Soon, her lips lingered allover his face and neck. "I love you!"

"I love you too. Happy Easter, my princess," said Bellamy as he held her close to him, feeling her rapid heartbeat, and entwining his fingers in her golden hair. He took in her scent, a mixture of faint perfume, and her own essence. As Clarke was about to pull away, (although she wanted to be locked in Bellamy's embrace forever.) her eyes focused on a small object by one of the gazebo's support beams. Curious, she walked over to it and picked it up. It was a large, blue crystal-cut plastic Easter egg. Bellamy came up from behind her and smirked.

"The children didn't find this egg, Bell," Clarke stated the obvious. She realized then that this was not a egg that the hospital had purchased for the hunt. No, for this egg was larger, and far prettier then the cheap ones. " How could they have missed this? "

"Maybe, it wasn't meant to be found by the kids, Clarke," Bellamy speculated. Clarke looked up at him in confusion and question. "What do you mean by that, Bellamy?"

"Well, why don't you open it, and find out?" Bellamy encouraged her, and he watched as she pulled the blue egg apart. Her eyes grew in total surprise when a small, purple velvet square box dropped to the floor of the gazebo. Bellamy let out a low laugh, his dark eyes dancing in the dimming sunlight, and he bent down to picked it up. Instead of getting up right way, he got down on one knee, and Clarke brought both of her hands up to her mouth. The tears and smiles were now evident, and she tried to keep from crying.

"Clarke, these past four years with you have been the best years of my life. Now, I can't spend another day without you, and I'd love to be at your side, doing whatever it takes to make you happy, for the rest of my life. You brought joy into my life, and Octavia's as well, and I want that joy to never end, Princess. I love you with all my heart, and I promise to take care of you, and never harm you. Clarke Elizabeth Griffin, will you marry me?" Bellamy kept smiling and tried his best not to shed the tears as he opened the box, revealing a sparkling oval-cut diamond engagement ring. Now, Clarke was crying in tears of pure joy, and she clasped her hands together. Despite herself, she made little jumps. This was the moment that she has been dreaming of, but now she didn't know what to say. Finally, the words came to her in a rush.

"Oh, God, Bellamy!" Clarke exclaimed happily, and she gave him her left hand so he can slip the ring onto her slender finger. "I want to be the joy in your life too, as you are in mine, and be there with you at your side for the rest of my life. I love you, Bellamy Brave Blake, and yes, I will marry you." She waited until he came back up, all smiles and amazement, and she tightly held him. Bellamy completely lost himself while bathing Clarke with kisses, each kiss more intricate and immaculate than the last. This was beyond everything she ever dreamed of.

"I told you that your little egg hunt would be a success, didn't I, Princess?" Bellamy boasted, as he trailed his lips down her jaw. He found her mouth, and he pressed his continuously and hungrily. "You made me the most joyous man on Earth, Clarke. I love you."

Clarke let out a small giggle, and said, "That you did, Bellamy. I love you too."

As they watched the remainder of the fading sun, arms wrapped around one another, his hand on the small of her back, Bellamy told his fiancé that her mother had helped him arrange the gazebo's timing, just so he could propose. Abby had her doubts about Bellamy, for he was a little older, and had the reputation of being the _'bad boy'_, but now she gave him her whole blessing. She can tell that her daughter was completely enamored with him, and Bellamy would do anything for her. Clarke beamed beautifully, and thought about their future together._ And Octavia will walk again,_ she vowed. With assurance and satisfaction, she kissed him, sealing her love and devotion eternally. There was no other place she'd rather be, then to be with her Bellamy.


End file.
